


Listen. No, Really Listen.

by ythmir



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Ikemen Vampire
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythmir/pseuds/ythmir
Summary: in which Vincent tries to convince MC she's worth something





	Listen. No, Really Listen.

“**Listen. No, really listen.**” The insistence in Vincent’s tone was starkly different compared to the gentleness of his touch as he took her hand, opened her palm face-up.

Slowly, lightly, as if he was afraid at any moment she would change her mind, he traced the lines on her palm. She followed the movement with her eyes. “These hands have the power to change lives. Never believe anyone who says otherwise.”

“But what if that person is me?” She looked up at him. “What if I’m the one who doesn’t…?”

She faltered; looked away, face warming in shame.

It had always been Vincent who was the easiest to talk to about anything and everything. It did not matter if it was the most mundane of topics; Vincent listened in the same earnest way he did everything else.

That was why time and time again, she found herself seeking him out, opening up to him, telling him of the things she would never dare tell anyone else.

So what was she doing now refuting him? What could she possibly achieve if she rejected the same earnestness she always found comfort in?

She should pull away. She should pull her hand away, stand up, flee the place and seek refuge elsewhere. She should do it now. She should do it now she should –

But Vincent did not let her pull away. He gripped her hand still, placing it in between his.

She looked back at him, startled, _almost_ tried to pull away again but Vincent’s eyes bore into her and oh how she wanted nothing more than to drown in all that blue.

“Then you come to me again.” He said. “Like you always have. And I will tell you this over and over and over again until you believe me.”


End file.
